September 24, 2019 Smackdown results
The September 24, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on September 24, 2019 at the Chase Center in San Francisco, California. This was the final episode on the USA Network. Summary Erick Rowan kicked off the blue brand by insisting that “might makes right” and that he and Luke Harper’s destruction of Roman Reigns and Daniel Bryan in recent weeks has changed the perception of him and struck fear into the entire WWE locker room. Bryan interrupted Rowan and cut right to the chase: He wanted a fight right here and now. A match between the former friends was quickly made official, and Rowan wasted no time imposing his will. Bryan fought back into the match by targeting Rowan’s leg. In the clutch, Bryan seemingly had Rowan on the verge of defeat when he locked in the LeBell Lock, but Luke Harper came out of the crowd and distracted Bryan. The Beard sent Harper to the floor with a dive through the ropes, but Rowan took advantage of the opening by bombarding Bryan and connecting with two Iron Claw Slams for the win. Erick & Luke continued the attack on Daniel after the bell, but Roman Reigns hit the scene to even the odds, and Reigns & Bryan cleared the ring of their rivals. Clearly motivated by his dislike for Rowan & Harper, Bryan refused Reign’s attempt to help him to his feet and simply asked the WWE Universe if they wanted to see him and The Big Dog take down the two behemoths. Their answer was a familiar one-word reply: Yes! Kofi Kingston ain’t scared. Although the WWE Champion doesn’t think you can truly prepare for the likes of a Brock Lesnar (who will challenge him for WWE Title against on the premiere of Friday Night SmackDown on FOX), Kingston believes he is at the top of his game and ready for any challenge. Kofi was confident and rightfully so … but is confidence enough to tame The Beast? We’ll all find out on FOX on Friday, Oct. 4! With Mike Kanellis still trying to prove a point to his pregnant wife Maria, he looked to get his career wholly back on track by besting Chad Gable on SmackDown LIVE … but Kanellis would, pardon the pun, come up short. Gable defeated Maria’s husband with ease, finishing him off with the Ankle Lock, but the King of the Ring finalist was yet again subjected to ridicule when Elias appeared on the TitanTron and mocked Gable with a song about Gable being short. However, the thing getting shortest may be Gable’s patience for the insults. SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley & Sasha Banks blindsided Charlotte seven days ago on SmackDown after many weeks of tension between The Queen and Bayley. Carmella came to Charlotte’s aid to fend off Sasha and Bayley, setting up this tag team match tonight on SmackDown LIVE. With Carmella unexpectedly winning the 24/7 Championship the night before on Raw, the new champion would have to focus on the task at hand here while the 24/7 Title rule was temporarily suspended for this contest. The Queen & Princess Mella proved effective while teaming together for the first time and attempting to slow the recent reign of terror by Bayley and Banks. When The Boss locked in the Banks Statement on Carmella, however, it was an academic submission victory. With Mella down and R-Truth knowing that the arrival of the competitors looking to capture the 24/7 Title was now imminent with the match over, The Rapping Superstar put the nearly unconscious Carmella on his back and bolted through the WWE Universe as the litany of female Superstars gave chase. Princess Mella was now gone, but The Queen remained, and she was outnumbered by Bayley & The Boss. Charlotte attempted to fend them off, but Banks and Bayley downed The Queen. Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch rushed out to even the odds, sent Sasha and Bayley flying across the ring with a couple of Bexploders, forcing the former WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions to retreat. However, Banks wouldn’t retreat for long, as she reappeared later in the night, blindsiding Becky from behind during The Man’s backstage interview. Banks brutalized The Irish Lass Kicker, shoved her face-first into a chain-link fence and left her with one clear message: This is her Women’s division. Ali and Shinsuke Nakamura never got to have their scheduled match last week, as WWE’s Rockstar and Sami Zayn administered a pre-bell beatdown of the high-flying Superstar. This week, Ali and Nakamura picked up where they left off earlier this summer, with Ali looking to get a major victory over the Intercontinental Champion. WWE’s Rockstar was staggered by Ali’s onslaught, which included an unbelievable dive through the ropes that sent Nakamura and himself crumbling to the ringside floor. Ali looked to be closing in on victory, but Zayn distracted Ali and led him on a chase from ringside into the squared circle, and Nakamura hammered his foe with the Kinshasa for the win. Two of SmackDown LIVE’s top tag teams looked to inch closer to a title opportunity against SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Revival as The New Day squared off against The B-Team on the blue brand. Curtis Axel & Bo Dallas showed up with a major aggressive edge, but no intensity in the world was enough to withstand the Midnight Hour from Big E & Xavier Woods, as they secured an imperative tag team victory. With each team looking to rise up the ranks toward another opportunity at the WWE Women’s Tag Team Titles, The Kabuki Warriors clashed with Fire & Desire. In crunch time, Asuka downed Mandy Rose, and Kairi Sane finished her off with the Insane Elbow for the win, much to Sonya Deville’s disappointment. Shane McMahon wanted answers as to what Kevin Owens would do after hitting Shane with a $25 million lawsuit last week. Shane’s counter offer was simple: If KO drops the lawsuit, then Shane-O-Mac would drop the fine he had imposed against Owens and reinstate him onto SmackDown LIVE. A fair deal, but Owens wasn’t with it. Instead, KO wanted Shane gone from SmackDown. And his thought on how to go about that was quite fitting – a match. If Shane wins, Owens would drop the lawsuit and stay fired; but if KO wins, Shane would be fired. As for the type of match, Owens had a very specific idea – put the stipulations down on paper, put that piece of paper in a briefcase and then literally climb the ladder in a Ladder Match! Results ; ; *Dark Match: Apollo Crews defeated Buddy Murphy *Erick Rowan defeated Daniel Bryan (17:32) *Chad Gable defeated Mike Kanellis (0:40) *Bayley & Sasha Banks defeated Charlotte Flair & Carmella (w/ R-Truth) (5:56) *Shinsuke Nakamura (w/ Sami Zayn) defeated Ali (8:32) *The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated The B-Team (Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) (2:23) *The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) defeated Fire & Desire (Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville) (3:58) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Erick Rowan v Daniel Bryan September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.1.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.2.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.3.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.4.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.5.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.6.jpg Chad Gable v Mike Kanellis September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.7.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.8.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.9.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.10.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.11.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.12.jpg The Boss 'N' Hug Connection v Carmella & Charlotte Flair September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.13.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.14.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.15.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.16.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.17.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.18.jpg Shinsuke Nakamura v Ali September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.19.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.20.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.21.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.22.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.23.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.24.jpg The New Day v The B-Team September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.25.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.26.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.27.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.28.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.29.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.30.jpg The Kabuki Warriors v Fire And Desire September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.31.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.32.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.33.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.34.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.35.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.36.jpg Owens and Shane to settle their lawsuit in unreal fashion September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.37.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.38.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.39.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.40.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.41.jpg September 24, 2019 Smackdown results.42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1049 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1049 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1049 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results